Worth
by KuroNekoShoujo
Summary: After a confrontation with Pandora, Rei begins to doubt his worth as a Saint Beast. He tries to sort things out on his own, but soon finds himself in a dangerous situation... summary sucks, I know. Ruka x Rei
1. Prologue

**Hi peoples! I'm Neko-chan, and I'm pleased to welcome you all to my first ever fanfic! YAY!! *begins purring in delight* Well, just so we're all clear, this is only the prologue to my story. I promise you it will be much, much longer than this ._~ I have most of it written already, so depending on how quickly I get the hang of publishing things, I may put a couple more chapter up today! So please sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy my fanfic! **

* * *

Pain lanced through every pore of his body. Really, he was surprised a body, even an angel's body, could be in this much pain and still survive. The skin of his back was criss-crossed with ragged, bleeding whip lashes, his ribs were severely bruised, if not broken, and imbedded between two of them on the right side was a Japanese _shuriken_, or throwing star, like weapon, causing him to leave a trail of blood behind him as he limped on.

He had long since lost feeling in his left ankle, though considering how much pain there was when it had first been broken, he considered that a minor blessing. His right arm hung limp and useless by his side, its movement greatly limited by the deep gash on his shoulder. He could barely see out of his left eye as blood dripped into it from a cut above his eye brow, but still he tried to slowly navigate his way through the dark streets of heaven, with only the moon to light his way as he carefully made his way back to Heaven's Palace.

As he slowly dragged his broken, battered body home, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, which quickly turned into a gasp of pain as the action moved his bleeding ribs. Really, it was kind of ironic how fate could favor you one minute, and despise you the next.

Not that this whole situation couldn't have been entirely avoided if it weren't for him, if he weren't such a _worthless, useless, pathetic_ excuse for an angel, but still, it was hard to believe that just this morning, he had been so full of hope and happiness, and now, Rei thought with a sardonic smile, he was fairly certain he'd never feel those things again.

* * *

**Well, there's the opening! I know it's short, but like I said, it will get much longer! Now if you all could do me a favor and...*bows forehead to the ground* please please PLEASE review!! I need to know if I completely suck or not! Thanks!**


	2. Confrontation

**Yay! Here's chapter 2!! *starts jumping for joy like a rabbit on ecstacy* I think I might have finally figured out how to publish things! I know it's kind of pathetic, but that's actually a big deal to me (yes, I know, I have no life). Anyway, as promised, chapter 2 is much longer than chapter 1, so please, read and enjoy!**

_********_

_Eight Hours Earlier, around 2 in the afternoon..._

It was an absolutely beautiful day in heaven. Though, thinking back on it, that may be a bit redundant, seeing as everyday was beautiful in heaven. But for some reason, this day felt especially beautiful to Rei, which is why he found himself wandering in the maze-like gardens of Heaven's Palace.

Rei knew that soon the six Saint Beasts would gather together for an afternoon training session, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the tranquil beauty of the day. Rei rarely got moments like these, where he could completely let his guard down and just relax. Even when he wasn't attending to his duties as a Saint Beast, Rei was always on the look out for trouble, especially when it came in the form of a certain small, cat-like blond angel who seemed to have made it his mission in life to catch Rei with his defenses down. Although Gai had yet to succeed in his quest, Rei knew all too well how determined the smallest Saint Beast was. Fortunately, Rei also knew that Gai and Gou had decided to get in a private sparring session before the group one, so Rei didn't have to worry about the little imp sneaking up on him.

Rei closed his golden eyes, listening contentedly to the beautiful songs of his beloved birds and relishing the feel of the soft breeze through his long violet hair. Really, the only thing that could make this moment more perfect was if Ruka were with him, but he knew that Ruka and Yuda had also elected to have a private sparring session before the group one, so that was out of the question. After a few minutes, Rei sighed in both contentment and resignation. He knew he should head back soon before Ruka and the others came looking for him, but he was reluctant to give up the pure bliss of this moment.

Suddenly Rei's eyes snapped open and he was instantly on alert when he heard voices coming from an area of the garden farther away from the palace. He didn't recognize the voices as that of any of his fellow Saint Beasts, which made his guard go up even further. Quietly, he slipped through the garden in the direction the voices were coming from.

When he got a little closer, Rei was able to recognize the voices, and he silently groaned to himself. Of all the angels in heaven, why did it have to be them? Shiva and Pandora, two angels that none of the Saint Beasts were particularly fond of, were standing in the garden and seemed to be arguing quietly. Rei heard Yuda's name somewhere in their conversation, so he assumed Shiva was their to see his obsession, Yuda, and Pandora had just tagged along. While Rei did not have anything against them personally, he did find both of them to be quite irritating in their own right.

Shiva had at one point been a candidate to be a Saint Beast, but for some reason unknown to Rei, Zeus had rejected him. Ever since Shiva had made no secret of his jealousy and hatred toward the Saint Beasts, all except Yuda, whom he followed around like a lost puppy.

Pandora was one of the priests who served Zeus and, while he never said anything that was outright threatening or insulting towards the Saint Beasts, he made very clear through hidden jabs and thinly veiled threats just how little he thought of all of them.

_Well, at least they aren't a threat, _Rei thought to himself, then thinking back, corrected himself. _Well, at least not to my physical being, though I doubt my sanity will be in very good shape after talking with them._ Realizing that he would, unfortunately, have to confront them eventually, Rei groaned again, this time out loud, and stood up from his crouch. Reminding himself that it was _his_ home they were trespassing in, he steeled himself and walked confidently over to them, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Both Shiva and Pandora jumped at the sound, apparently not having been aware of his presence until that moment. Shiva glared at him, a reaction Rei had been expecting, but Pandora just smiled that thin, blade-like smile of his that never failed to send chills down Rei's back. "Good afternoon, Suzaku no Rei-dono. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

Rei kept a decidedly neutral expression on his face. "I believe I should be asking you and Shiva that, Pandora. While I always welcome the pleasure of your company, I do believe you are both in _my_ garden, and I would like to know what you are doing here."

Shiva sneered. "Don't act so high and mighty, _Rei_. This is only your garden is only yours because you, by some miracle, managed to become a Saint Beast. You are by no means my better, or even my equal, for that matter, so I do not answer to you."

Rei crossed his arms over his slender chest, trying to fight back the angry flush that was threatening to overtake his face. "I never thought I was your better, Shiva, nor have I ever claimed to be. However, regardless of you think, I _am_ still a Saint Beast, and this _is_ still my garden, which means I still have a right to know what you are doing here."

"But, Shiva-san does bring up an interesting point, Rei-dono," Pandora cut in, his icy tone still holding on to its thin pretense of politeness. "How exactly did one such as yourself manage to become a Saint Beast?"

Rei, caught off-guard by the question, stuttered back, "W-What do mean?"

Pandora's blade-like smile grew wider. "Please, do not misunderstand, Rei-dono. I mean you no disrespect. I just find it puzzling that one such as yourself managed to qualify for Saint Beast-hood. While you do possess some measure of strength, you can't compare in terms of physical stature with Gou, Yuda, or Ruka. And, though you are quite studious in your own right, you can't really measure up in terms of intellect to Shin. As for your angelic powers, though at times quite formidable, they rather pale in comparison to those of Gai's Earth shaking abilities. Really, if I recall correctly, you would not have even made it to the top of the summit during the original trial if it weren't for Ruka-dono," Pandora paused and gave Rei a pitying look. "Looking at the situation logically, Rei-dono, while your strengths are noteworthy, it would seem as though you would be nothing but a burden to you comrades in actual combat. Which brings us back to our original question. How exactly did you manage to become a Saint Beast?"

Rei just stood there in shock, trying to absorb everything Pandora just said. While Rei was loathe to admit it, he could not deny that everything Pandora had said was true. Was he truly a burden to his friends, to Ruka? Was he constantly putting them in danger because of his own weaknesses? He could already remember the multiple occasions where Ruka had put himself in danger to protect him, was it because he knew Rei was too weak to protect himself? Pandora had a valid point. Why had he appointed a Saint Beast, and why had he never realized how strange it was before?

"Rei!" The sound of an all too familiar voice calling his name shook Rei out of his contemplation, but could not chase away the doubt that now clouded his mind. He turned and saw Ruka walking towards him, followed closely by Yuda, Shin, Gou and Gai. Ruka walked right up to Rei, anxiety clearly visible on his handsome face. "Rei, are you alright? You didn't show up for our group training session. It's not like you to be late, so we got worried and came looking for you."

Rei's eyes widened. Ruka had just unknowingly confirmed all the thoughts that were going through his head. So his weakness did cause everyone to worry, especially Ruka! He was nothing but a burden to them! It took everything Rei had not to further show his weakness by letting go of the tears that were threatening to fall.

Meanwhile Yuda's eyes narrowed as he noticed Shiva and Pandora. He quickly stepped around Ruka and Rei and stood in directly in front of Shiva and Pandora. "What, may I ask, are the two of you doing at Heaven's Palace. I don't recall Zeus sending any orders warranting such a visit, nor do I believe you were invited here by any of us."

Shiva was at a loss for words as he cowered in front of an angry Yuda, and Pandora seemed to be fumbling for an excuse. Obviously, the two had not planned on being confronted by the rest of the Saint Beasts. But before the two could dig themselves into an even deeper hole, Rei spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Yuda, they are here on my account," Everyone, including Shiva and Pandora, turned to Rei in surprise. "Pandora came here to remind me of an errand, about which I had previously forgotten, and which I must unfortunately attend to now. I asked Shiva here to take my place in the training session, so you would not be one person short." Rei paused, looking down at the ground. He never had been a good liar. "I'm very sorry, please excuse my thoughtlessness."

Everyone was silent for a moment, apparently still quite surprised, until Gai broke the silence with, "Aw, man. Today was the day I was finally gonna get the better of you, Rei! Way to ruin my fun."

Everyone chuckled at Gai's disappointed outburst and Gou ruffled his hair affectionately. Seeming to accept Rei's excuse, everyone started to make their way back toward Heaven's Palace, Shiva and Pandora included. Only Rei and Ruka hung back, Ruka still looking Rei with anxiety and more than a little suspicion. "Rei, are you sure you're alright?" he said, reaching out to put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei flinched back from the touch, not wanting Ruka to read his thoughts and catch him in his lie. Ruka looked at him in shock but lowered his hand. "Thank you for your concern, Ruka, but I truly am alright. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have that...errand to attend to," and with that Rei spread his shining golden wings and took off into the air.

********

**Well, there you have it, chapter 2! You know, I seen all the Saint Beast animes, and no matter what, I always hate Shiva and Pandora. Shiva's a creeper stalker and Pandora is a backstabbing snake!! Ok, now that I've finished my Shiva/Pandora bashing, it is time once again for the shameless review begging! *gets down on hands and knees* Review! Please review! I need feedback, good or bad! Please!**


	3. Attack

**Hola mi amigas (and amigos)! Here's chapter three of "Worth"!!! Mreow!! *does incredibly random and slightly disturbing happy dance* Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this fanfic, and I really hope you're enjoying it! Please, if you wouldn't mind, give me some feedback about this story. This is my first fanfic and I really want to know if I'm any good!**

**Warning: Things get a little violent in this chapter, and will continue to get even more violent in later chapters (My sadistic streak will start to become painfully obvious very soon). **

**Disclaimer (It occured to me that I forgot to do this in both of my earlier chapters, so here you go): I do not own the bishies of Saint Beast. I just borrow them and use them for my own sadistic pleasure *insert evil laugh here* **

********

Ruka could only watch after Rei as his lithe, graceful form slowly and gradually disappeared from sight. He didn't know what was going on with Rei, but he did know that Rei was hiding something from him, and that knowledge truly hurt Ruka. Rei was always open with him never kept anything hidden, even going so far at times as to insist that Ruka read his mind in order to get his point across. And now, not only did Rei just lie directly to his face, he flinched away when Ruka tried to touch him! Ruka almost flew after him and demanded an explanation as to his odd behavior, but decided in the end to let Rei sort out what he needed to on his own. Later, he would think back and fiercely regret that decision with every fiber of his being.

********

Rei quickly flew away from Heaven's Palace, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the hurt look on Ruka's face when he'd taken off. He knew Ruka knew he had been lying. Ruka always knew. _But he never pushes_, Rei thought, smiling sadly to himself, _that's one of the reasons why I lo—_CRACK!!

Rei was so startled by the loud noise that forgot to flap for a few seconds and dropped several feet, catching himself just before he hit the tops branches of a small forest. In a way, however, that was a good thing, for being closer to the ground allowed him to see the source of the noise, and the source was just as surprising as noise itself had been. It was also just as distressing.

The noise had been caused by w hip lashing out and breaking a think tree branch clear off its trunk. The wielder of the whip was none other than Kira, the half-angel.

Kira and his younger brother Maya, who was also a half-angel, had dwelt in Heaven for a long time until they decided, on the eve of the Saint Beast selection ceremony, to descend to Earth in an attempt to find their human mother. They had returned to Heaven a few days ago at Yuda and Gai's request, Yuda because he wanted to check up on them, as he had grown quite protective of them when they live in heaven, and Gai because he missed Maya, to whom he had always been close. They had left Heaven's Palace to return to Earth earlier that day, which was why Rei was surprised to see them, but upon closer inspection of the situation, Rei saw why they had been delayed.

Kira and Maya had been separated and backed up against a group of trees by a group of six other angels, one of whom appeared to be wielding a whip, similar to Kira' s, but instead of being made of woven black leather, it was made up of a long, thin, flexible vine covered in curved, sharp thorns. Kira's whip had apparently severed the tree branch while deflecting an attack from the other angel's whip.

Kira and Maya had always been bullied by other angels for being half-human. It was one of the reasons why they had left heaven in the first place. _But, this, this goes beyond bullying_, Rei thought to himself, _this is downright dangerous! That angel is using his powers and his weapon! He could seriously hurt Kira and Maya!_

Rei was just thinking of going back to fetch the other Saint Beasts to help Kira and Maya, when one of the angels standing beside the one with the whip threw himself at Kira, catching him off guard and sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Nii-san! (1)" Maya cried as he watched his brother and the other angel grapple about on the ground. He tried to move away from the trees and get to his brother, but when he moved the vine whip struck just a few inches away from his face, forcing him back against the trees.

When Rei saw the angel raise his whip for a blow across Maya's face, he acted on pure instinct. He dove down threw the tree tops, landing right in front of the small redhead and wrapping his arms around him, protecting Maya with his body. It took all his self-control not to scream in agony when he felt the whip slash across his back, slicing right threw cloth, skin and muscle, the sharp thorns ripping and tearing the flesh from his back .

Rei released Maya and fell to his knees, breathing heavily and feeling warm blood flow down his back. He tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady, so he would not pass out from the pain. Out of the corner of his eye Rei saw the angel who Kira had been fighting with get distracted by his sudden appearance, which Kira used as an opportunity to shove the angel off of him and run over to Maya and Rei, enveloping Maya in a protective hug.

"Maya, you're not hurt are you?" the golden-haired angel asked hastily, worriedly examining his younger brother's face for any sign of injury.

"N-No, Nii-san. B-But Rei-san..." Maya looked down at Rei, his expression a mix of worry and confusion.

Rei looked up at Maya and smiled, trying not to let the pain show on his face. "Maya, are you sure you're alright?" He asked breathlessly. Maya nodded mutely. Rei sighed in relief. _Thank Zeus, he's not hurt,_ he thought.

Rei slowly stood up and turned to face the offending angels, keeping the immense pain off his face and fixing his expression into one of cold anger. When he turned he heard Maya gasp and Kira wince, so Rei guessed his back must look as awful as it felt. He looked up at the gang of angels, who by this time had all clustered together behind the one with the whip, and realized with a shock that he recognized a few of them. Rei didn't know all of their names, but he knew they were all middle ranked angels and that the name of the one with the whip, who appeared to be the leader, was Stheno (2). Rei had only met Stheno once at the Holy Spirit Festival, but he remembered that his powers included a moderate control over greenery and plant life, which explained his vine whip.

Stheno looked at Rei and smirked haughtily, "Well, well, if it isn't Suzaku no Rei-sama, one of the six Saint Beasts. What are you doing in middle rank angel territory all by yourself? Are any of your fellow Saint Beasts with you?" As Stheno said this he glanced around, but he did so mockingly. He knew Rei was alone. If he hadn't been, the other Saint Beasts would have dispatched him the minute he'd injured Rei. Especially Ruka. He had always been the most protective the the feminine angel.

Rei held his head high, willing himself not to feel fear, or at least not show it. While he, Kira , and Maya may have all been high ranking angels, they were still outnumbered two to one, and Rei himself was injured. He knew that should it come down to a fight, they would probably not win.

Still, Rei managed to keep his voice steady despite his fear as he asked, "Just what do you think you're doing, Stheno? Using one's powers against another angel is strictly forbidden! You know this! Why would you attack and deliberately attempt to harm a fellow angel?"

Stheno's arrogant smirk turned into a sneer of contempt. "'Fellow angels?' Since when are those filthy half-breeds over there my 'fellow angels?' Those two have the blood of humans in their veins, which makes them no better insects. And like insects, they must be...dealt with," he said, snapping his whip, "quickly, so that they don't contaminate anything else in heaven with their filth."

Rei looked at Stheno in shock. "How can you be so cruel? Kira and Maya have never done anything to you! How can you treat them like this?" Rei could hear Maya whimpering behind him in response to what Stheno had said, and it broke his heart. Although he had never been especially close to Kira or Maya, and in truth disliked Kira quite a bit, he could not understand how anyone, especially an angel, could speak like that about their fellows. Maya and Kira may have been half human, but they were still angels, and they did not deserve this.

Stheno's sneer returned. "I can't believe an angel of highest rank, the Saint Beasts, is actually trying to protect this filth, Suzaku no Rei-sama," Stheno said Rei's name in a mocking fashion, causing Rei's cheeks to heat in anger, "Well, if you play with filth, you'll inevitably become filthy as well, so I we'll just have to...deal with you as well as the half-breeds you're protecting." Stheno's smirk grew wider and he slowly started walking toward Rei, his whip twitching in his hand.

Rei felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He did not like what Stheno had just said, and he disliked the look Stheno was giving him even more. Rei glanced around, looking for an escape route for the three of them, but it was then that he realized that, while his attention had been focused on Stheno, the five other angels that were with him had completely surrounded them, giving them no avenue for escape.

********

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! *plays dramatic background music* Sorry, but I did warn you about my sadistic streak. Also, I would like to say that I do not hate Rei, he's my favorite character actually, but, in the name of plot development, I must torture him T.T **

**Oh, and here are some explanations about words in this chapter you might not have understood:**

**(1) Nii-san means "brother" in Japanese**

**(2) Stheno is the name of the most evil, vicious, and blood thirsty of the three gorgon sisters who, in Greek mythology, were women with hair of live, poisonous snakes who turned all who looked upon them to stone. I thought it was an appropriate name for my main villian.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please give me reviews (I swear I'm turning into a review junkie, and I haven't even gotten any yet!)**

**~Neko-chan**


	4. Almost Escape

**Hi! It's Neko-chan again, presenting *dramatic drum roll* Chapter 4 of "Worth"!! Btw, before we start, I just want to thank fairy666tale and TheShatteredRose for their reviews and praise! I really got my lazy butt in gear to get this chapter done because you guys seemed to be really enjoying the story, so I hope this chapter meets your expections! So now, without further ado, on with the fic!!**

**Warning: There is much bishie abuse in this chapter, and probably in many of the following chapters as well, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bishies, I just torment them *evil grin***

********

Rei allowed himself a small smile as he corrected himself. Oh yes, they'd cut off all avenues of escape, _on the ground._ Rei's smile turned into a wince as he realized how badly this was going to hurt his back, but really, he had no other options.

Backing away from Stheno, Rei grabbed hold of one of Maya's wrists in his right hand, and one of Kira's wrists in his left. Both were giving him strange looks, not understanding what he meant to do, until he snapped out his wings and launched himself into the air, pulling Kira and Maya up with him. He bit his lip to keep his shriek of pain back as the torn skin and muscles of his back screamed in protest, but still he kept flying.

Rei heard Stheno shouting at the other angels not to let them get away, but by that time he, Kira, and Maya were high for any of the angels on the ground to reach them. Or so he thought.

Maya looked up at Rei, a concerned expression on his child-like face. "Rei-san, are you sure you're alright? It must hurt to fly with that wound on your back," Maya ducked his head, unable to look Rei in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Rei-san."

Rei looked down at Maya in surprise. "Maya, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Maya ducked his head even lower. "But, it's my fault that you got that wound..."

"Maya, were you the one holding the whip?" Rei asked sternly.

Maya looked confused, "Well, no, but..."

"That's right, you weren't," Rei's tone softened. "Maya, Stheno had the whip, not you. It's his fault I was hurt, not yours. And, if I could do it over, I would get wounded all over again if it meant keeping you safe."

Maya cautiously looked up at Rei, "Really?"

Rei nodded, "Really."

Maya's face broke into a smile, "Thank you, Rei-san!"

Rei smiled right back at him, "You're welcome, Maya."

Kira snorted, "Jeez, Rei. Could you get any more melodramatic? It's not like you're dying or anything. It's just a little scratch."

Rei sighed, rolling his eyes, "Kira, we can always count on you to ruin a mo—," Rei suddenly cut off as he felt a blinding, stabbing pain in his right side. Glancing down, he saw what looked like a metal star protruding from his rib cage, almost all of its razor sharp points buried deep in his flesh.

"Rei-san!" Maya cried, "Rei-san! Are you alright?"

Rei couldn't answer, he couldn't even breath, every breath he took brought with it a stabbing pain to his ribs. He did his best to stay in the air, but they had already dropped several feet, and they were continuing to drop.

Glancing down, Rei saw Stheno and his group chasing them from the ground, and it appeared that an angel to his right was the one who had thrown the metal star. It also appeared as though the attack was far from over.

Suddenly Rei heard Maya scream, followed Kira shouting the redhead's name. Rei glanced down and saw Maya had a metal star identical to the one in his ribs buried in the back of his thigh. More metal stars wore coming at them, and it was all Rei could do to keep Maya and Kira from further injury, though in the process Rei neglected to protect himself. One star sliced his right cheek, another got him on the side of his left thigh, yet he still somehow managed to keep them from crashing into the trees.

However, when one star cut deeply into his right shoulder, the pain became too much. They quickly began to fall toward the trees and would have been sliced to ribbons if Rei hadn't managed to, at the last second, slow down their descent with his wings. They still hit the trees with enough speed to cause quite a bit of pain, but at least they weren't dead.

Rei hit the ground on his feet but at an awkward angle, causing his left ankle to bend sharply to the side and break with an audible crack. Rei let out a muffled scream and blacked out for a few minutes, his mind unable to handle the incredible pain pulsing through his body.

When he regained consciousness, Rei sat up slowly, nearly passing out again from the pain. When he was finally upright, the violate-haired angel looked around the clearing he had landed in until he spotted Kira, who apparently made it through their rough descent relatively unscathed, helping Maya to his feet, supporting most of his weight for him because of his injured leg. Then they both limped over to Rei, Kira holding out his free hand to him. "Get up, Rei. We need to get moving before those bastards figure out where we landed."

Rei just shook his head. "You and Maya will have to go without me, Kira."

Kira's face was a mixture of shock and anger, "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot! We can't just leave you here!"

"Kira-nii-san is right Rei-san!" Maya piped in, his face pale and his breathing labored from the pain in his leg, "You can't fight them in the state that you're in! You have to run with us!"

Rei just shook his head, wincing at the pain the motion caused throughout his body. "That's just it, Maya. I can't run. My ankle is broken, and I doubt even your Nii-san has enough strength to carry us both," Rei said with a tight smile.

"But...but what will happen to you, Rei-san?" Maya asked uncertainly. Rei could tell he saw the logic in his argument, but he didn't like it.

Rei tried to appear more confident then he felt. "I'll be fine, Maya. I'm a Saint Beast, after all. They wouldn't dare harm me."

"You don't know that!" Kira practically shouted. He was so angry he was practically shaking. "Just because you're a Saint Beast doesn't mean they won't..." Kira trailed off, not sure that he wanted, or even knew how to, finish his statement, so he quickly switched gears. "Dammit, Rei! Quit being so damn stubborn and come with us!"

Rei felt his cheeks redden at the stubborn comment, but he forced himself to remain calm. If he lost his head, he'd never be able to convince Kira to take Maya and go.

"Kira, listen to me," Rei said, looking Kira straight in the eye. "For once in your life, actually hear what I have to say. I'm not their target. You and Maya are. No matter what they do to me, it wouldn't be half as bad as what they're planning to do you two. Even if you won't put your foolish pride aside for your own sake, you need to do it for Maya's. He's already injured, and if they get their hands on him in this state, he won't be able to defend himself at all."

Kira looked taken aback and, for a moment, had an almost pained expression on his face, but then he sighed in defeat. Much as he hated to admit it, Rei was right. Maya was his first priority, no matter what.

Kira re-adjusted his grip on Maya, then turned and started walking back toward the dense thicket of trees. Maya began to squirm when he realized they really were leaving Rei. "Nii-san! We can't just leave Rei-san! What if—,"

"Maya!" Kira spoke harshly, tightening his grip on the smaller angel. "Rei is right . He's not the one those other...angels are after," Kira said angels after a moment's hesitation, as if he doubted that they were in fact heavenly beings. "Besides, Rei is a Saint Beast. Even though he's injured, he can handle himself," he looked over his shoulder and smiled cockily at Rei, "Well, one would hope, anyway."

Rei flushed in anger and shame, all too quickly recalling the reason he was even in this situation in the first place. "Just shut up and go already. I'll be fine."

Kira smirked, but their was still a look of worry and uncertainty in his eyes. "Just hold out for as long as you can, and we'll bring the others as quickly as possible."

Rei looked at him in horror, which he quickly tried to hide. He could not let the others find out about this, especially Ruka! He couldn't let them know that he hadn't even been able to handle a situation like this on his own! It would be like admitting that he really was nothing but a burden.

"The other Saint Beasts went on a mission soon after you left," Rei said, desperately hoping Kira wouldn't pick on the slight tremor in his voice. Rei had never been a good liar. Then again, there wasn't much need to be in heaven. "So no one is at Heaven's Palace right now. Anyway, just worry about getting yourself and Maya to safety. I'll be fine." Rei turned his face away at the end, unable to look Kira in the face.

Kira looked uncertain, and maybe even a little suspicious, but in the end his concern for Maya won over his suspicion of Rei. With one last look over his shoulder at Rei, Kira and Maya disappeared into the trees.

Rei sighed in relief. _Well, at least they're out of danger now_, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, Rei knew that his danger was far from over. Even if Stheno and his group didn't find the spot where he had landed, he was still seriously injured, he doubted his ability to walk, and to top it all off, he was still losing blood from the wound to his ribs. Rei groaned as he realized how bleak his circumstances were looking.

Best case scenario: Kira manged to get him some form of help (that did **not** involve the other Saint Beasts) before Stheno found him or he lost too much blood.

Worst case scenario: Well...Rei didn't really want to think about that.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice, because a few minutes later Rei heard a rustling in the trees to the left of him, coming from the opposite direction Kira and Maya had gone, followed by a shout that chilled Rei's blood, "I found some broken tree branches. I think they landed somewhere over here!"

********

**And we have yet another cliffhanger! In all fairness, I warned you all many times about my sadistic streak, so you can't hate me (ok, yes you can, but I'd prefer it if you didn't). I'm sorry about all the Rei torture! I really am! Hopefully after the next chapter it will stop (I say hopefully, because I'm not really even sure at this point). **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon (hopefully). In the meantime, please give me reviews! I am now officially a review junkie, and I need my fix! So feed the junkie! Review!!! **

**Oh, and if any of you are interested, I have a new one-shot Gravitation fanfic out. It's called "After it happens." Please check it out!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	5. Pain

**OMG!!! Two chapters in one day!! Yay for Neko-chan!! *gets gold star* Anyway, for some incredibly strange and unexplainable reason, my muse decided to be extra kind to me today and helped me get a lot done! So please enjoy this surprisingly fast chapter of "Worth"!!!**

**Warning: Things get a little...disturbing in this chapter, and the bishie abuse factor goes through the roof here! So if you are uncomfortable with such things, please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own the bishies, I just torment them (and possibly scar one of them for life after this chapter o.0)**

********

Within minutes, Stheno emerged from the trees into the clearing, followed closely by the rest of his group. He looked around the clearing in confusion, probably wondering where Kira and Maya were, but when he caught sight of Rei, a smirk appeared on his face that made the petite angel cringe. He didn't know what Stheno planned on doing, and he really, really didn't want to find out.

"Well, well, well. It looks to me like a pretty little bird took a nasty little fall. We should probably make sure it's ok, right guys?" Stheno looked over his shoulder at his companions, who all snickered and nodded their assent, disturbing smiles on each of their faces.

Rei shuddered, but tried to hide his fear as Stheno approached him. When Stheno stopped, standing only a couple inches away from the injured angel, Rei looked up at him with defiant eyes, glaring at the smirking angel with all the venom he could muster.

"Aww, now don't give me that look, Rei-sama," Stheno said, kneeling down so he was at eye level with Rei, "Pretty little birds such as yourself shouldn't give people such nasty glares," As he said this Stheno reached out and ran his fingers through Rei's long, purple hair, relishing the feel of its silkiness on his fingers.

Rei shuddered, disgusted and appalled by Stheno's touch. "Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted, knocking away Stheno's hand. The movement caused him quite a bit of pain in his ribs, but Rei ignored it.

Stheno's smirk stayed in place, but his eyes held a look of cold anger. He backhanded Rei hard across his face, sending the slight angel sprawling on the ground. Rei bit back a cry of pain as the blow jostled his wounds. He tasted blood in his mouth and could tell by the pain on his cheek that the site of the blow was already starting to bruise.

"You're not really in a position to be giving orders, are you, Rei-_sama_," Stheno gave the honorific at the end of his name a mocking tone as he straightened up and moved closer to Rei. He knelt down again and grabbed Rei's chin roughly in his hand, forcing Rei to look him in the eye. "Now tell me, my pretty little bird, what happened to your little half-breed friends?"

Ignoring the pain in his face and the waves of disgust crashing over his body at Stheno's touch, Rei put on a small smile. "Kira and Maya are gone. They couldn't be bothered to deal with a couple of low class angels like yourselves. They find the company of the humans on Earth much more agreeable. And I can't say I disagree."

The hand holding Rei's chin shook with fury as Stheno released him, only to deliver a sharp, hard kick to Rei's ribs, knocking him a good foot away from his previous location.

Rei could not hold back a shriek of agony as Stheno's foot connected with a spot just above his still-bleeding wound. As he lay sprawled on the ground, gasping and coughing up blood, he felt a familiar searing, ripping pain slash across his back, and he knew Stheno had just used his whip on him again. He could not scream as there was no air left in his lungs, but he could hear the other angels cheering Stheno on as he brought the whip down across Rei's back again and again.

When Stheno finally finished, Rei could do nothing but lie there with his eyes closed on the ground. He tried to concentrate on breathing so he wouldn't pass out, but even breathing seemed to send waves of agonizing pain throughout his body.

Rei briefly wondered if he should use his angelic powers to get out of this situation, but even in his pain-muddled state, he shot that idea down quickly. _NO!_ He thought to himself, _Using one's powers against a fellow angel is strictly forbidden! And I refuse to sink to Stheno's level! _

Stheno then walked over to Rei and grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head back roughly and causing Rei to cry out in pain. Stheno smirked, enjoying Rei's cries. "Oh, I'm sorry, little bird. Did that hurt?" He leaned in close so that his face was almost touching Rei's as he whispered, "This is nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

Stheno released Rei's hair and instead grabbed the front of his robe, yanking him to his feet. Rei winced as he accidentally put weight on his broken ankle in an attempt to gain his balance. He did not have much time to dwell on the pain, however, as Stheno swung the slender angel around and slammed his shredded, bloody back against a tree, sending fresh waves of burning pain through Rei and making him scream. The rough movement also tore the front of Rei's already nearly-shredded robe, exposing a great deal of Rei's smooth, pale chest.

Stheno took a step back from Rei and raked his eyes up and down the smaller angel's lithe, slender form. Rei felt shivers go down his spine at the look Stheno was giving him, and quickly tried to pull the torn sides of his robe together to cover himself up, but Stheno quickly closed the space between them and pinned his one good hand beside his head, effectively ending Rei's efforts.

Rei felt his shivers intensify as he tried to squirm away from the other angels hold, ignoring the screams of protest from his injured body. The feel of Stheno's body pressing against his own made Rei want to vomit, but no matter what he tried, Stheno had him completely pinned.

Rei's efforts, however, fruitless though they were, did not go unnoticed by Stheno. He smirked as he felt the feminine angel squirming beneath him, and leaned in close to him, enjoying the way Rei shuddered at the feeling of Stheno's breath on his ear.

"You can't leave just yet, my beautiful little bird," he whispered. "The fun is just beginning."

Rei gasped as he felt Stheno's free hand begin tracing patterns down his chest and abs, while his lips moved slowly from where they had been by Rei's ear down his neck, leaving a bruise-like mark when they got to his collar bone.

Rei was terrified, disgusted, and nauseated all at once. He cried out and renewed his efforts to break Stheno's hold on him, but Stheno merely tightened his grip on Rei's good wrist and continued his ministrations on Rei's body.

Rei didn't know whether he wanted to burst into tears or vomit. No one had ever touched him like this before, and he didn't want something like this to happen with Stheno!

For some reason, Rei's mind conjured up an image of Ruka. Rei couldn't help but think that if it were Ruka's touch, he wouldn't feel so disgusted. But it wasn't, and he hated it! He didn't want this! But he couldn't stop it. At least, he didn't think he could.

When Rei felt Stheno's hands start to wander below his abs, he acted out of pure instinct. Using strength he didn't know he had, Rei lifted his arm that wasn't pinned, the one that he could barely _move_, and shot an ice blast at Stheno.

The attack was so sudden and so powerful that Stheno didn't even have time to cry out before he had been shot clear across the clearing, where he landed at the base of some trees, completely encased in a thick block of ice.

The other five angels had a variety of different reactions when they saw the fate that had befallen their leader. Some ran at Rei with the intent of avenging their fallen leader, but they soon met a fate similar to Stheno's. The other, wiser ones, decided to cut their losses and run for it, which they did for about two seconds before they entered the same frozen state as their comrades.

Rei sank to his knees, both from exhaustion and disbelief. _I...I just...I just used my powers to attack my fellow angels!_ He thought in disbelief. Rei couldn't believe it. Was he really so helpless that he couldn't fight back without his powers? Was he really so worthless an angel that he was willing to utilize his powers _against_ other angels? Rei hung his head, tears of shame and hopelessness clouding his eyes. He really was no better than Stheno.

_********_

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! *touches forehead to floor in intense apology* I know I'm scum for putting poor Rei through all that, but if it's any consolation, the Rei abuse is officially over!! For now, anyway *smirks evilly* **

**Anyway, it may take me a little while to get the next chapter out, but I promise to do my best!! (Of course, it would help if I had some _reviews_ to motivate me *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*) ^_^**

**~Neko-chan~**


	6. Return

**Hello my readers!! Welcome to chapter 6 of "Worth"!! YES!! I'm actually ahead of schedule for once (trust me, this NEVER happens)! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to TheShatteredRose, who has been absolutely AMAZING for her continued support and praise!! Thank you soooo much!! And now, and with the fic!!**

**Btw: Bishie abuse is officially over!! (At least for now...Mwahahaha)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bishies, much as it pains me to admit it T.T**

_********_

Ruka paced up and down one of the many hallways of Heaven's Palace. _Where could he be?_ Ruka thought to himself. _It's been almost nine hours! Whatever errand required his attention should have long been finished by now!_

Ruka had begun to worry about Rei after he had gone looking for him after their group training session was over, only to discover that he had not yet returned. Ruka had flown out to look for him in all his usual favorite spots, but had not found him. Ruka assumed that Rei must have returned home while he had been out searching for him, but when he returned and learned that this was not the case, Ruka grew even more worried.

Ruka continued his nervous pacing until he heard a familiar voice call his name. Turning around, he saw Yuda, followed closely by Shin, coming down the hall to meet him.

Yuda was the first to speak, "Has Rei still not returned?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Ruka shook his head, casting a pleading look at his best friend and leader of the Saint Beasts, "No, he has not. I'm starting to get truly anxious, Yuda."

"It is peculiar behavior for him," Shin observed, worry plainly etched into his lovely face. "Rei does not usually stay out this late. He does not enjoy flying at night."

"What's all this about Rei?" piped in Gai's enthusiastic voice as the small blond angel bounded over to their little group, Gou following close behind him.

"He still has not returned from that errand he left to attend to earlier," Yuda informed him, his concern showing openly in his voice.

"What?!" Gai practically shouted. "But that was almost nine hours ago! Where the hell is he?"

"That's something we'd all like to know, Gai," Gou stated calmly, though it was obvious from the look on his face that he was just as worried as everyone else.

Suddenly they heard a shuffling sound coming from the other end of the hall, followed by the creak of a door opening. They all quickly spun around, looking toward the source of the noise.

A shadowy figure stood in front of the door that led to Rei's bed chamber, seeming to have trouble opening the heavy oak door. The full moon shone through the window and cast a small beam of light on the figure, just enough to illuminate the shine of the figure's pale skin and long, violate hair.

"Rei!" Ruka shouted, sprinting over to him, the rest of the Saint Beasts following him. He slowed down as he got closer to Rei, realizing that the smaller angel had not even looked his way when Ruka called his name.

Rei stiffened when he heard Ruka call out to him. Dammit! He should have known he couldn't sneak back into Heaven's palace without anyone noticing. They all knew he never stayed out late, so naturally they would be waiting for him to return.

Still, why did Ruka have to be there? He didn't want to see any of the other Saint Beasts right now, but especially not Ruka! Rei couldn't let Ruka find out what he'd done! Or what Stheno had...almost done. No, none of the Saint Beasts could ever know. Rei silently thanked Zeus that it was dark enough that the others wouldn't see his bloody wounds or shredded clothes.

"Rei, where have you been? You never stay out late! And you've been gone for so long, we were all worried!" said Shin, his normally calm demeanor slipping due to his concern.

"I'm sorry," Rei said softly, still refusing to look at his companions, "I didn't mean to cause all of you so much concern. My...errand just took a little longer to complete than expected. I'm sorry that I caused you all trouble."

"Nine hours is a little longer than expected? Jeez Rei, that must have been one hell of an errand," Gai muttered a bit sarcastically, earning a smack upside the head from Gou for his tone.

"Oww! Gou...!" The small blonde angel growled, baring his canine-like fangs at the taller angel.

Ruka ignored them and took a step closer to Rei. "Rei...are you alright?" he asked softly, placing a hand on the petite angel's slim shoulder.

Almost instantly he was assaulted with a barrage of thoughts and memories, so strong that it sent him reeling back. They were all so jumbled together he couldn't make any sense of them, but he could understand one thing. Permeated throughout Rei's thoughts were intense waves of shame, fear, and pain. So much pain. He had never felt anything like that from Rei, and it greatly disturbed him.

Yuda caught Ruka as he stumbled back. "Ruka, are you alright?" he asked, an almost panicking tone coloring his voice. He could tell Ruka was badly shaken by whatever he'd seen when he touched Rei, and it took a lot to rattle the silver haired angel like that.

Ruka looked over his shoulder to give his best friend a shaky smile, "Yes, Yuda. I'm alright. Thank you." Ruka then turned back to Rei, who was looking at him with a mixture of horror and concern. "Rei...what...?"

Rei turned his face away, "I'm sorry, Ruka. My thoughts are all jumbled because I'm very tired. I'll be better after a good night's sleep. Good Night."

"Rei? Rei wait—," but before Ruka could stop him, Rei finally managed to get his door open a crack and slip inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Rei..." Ruka just stood outside Rei's door, looking confused and forlorn. _Why?_ He thought to himself. _Why is Rei keeping something from me? And what would cause Rei to... _Ruka couldn't help but shrink back from the memory of the terrible emotions emanating from Rei.

Ruka sighed and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Ruka," Yuda said. Ruka turned around to face him. "Why don't you go get some rest. I'm sure Rei will tell us what really happened when he's ready, but for now, let him rest. And let yourself do the same."

Ruka nodded, walking behind the others as they all headed to their own respective chambers. He only half listened to the others worries and reassurances about Rei, as he was occupied with his own thoughts.

When he reached the other end of the hall, where his chambers were located, he stole one last glance at the closed door to Rei's chambers. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad had happened to his pure, delicate angel. Ruka sighed again and entered his chambers, resolving to confront Rei about everything tomorrow.

Just as the door had shut behind his, a beam of light from the moon came through the hall windows, illuminating the area in front of Rei's door with a pure, silvery light. Had anyone still been in the hallway to witness this, they would have noticed the small puddle of red liquid just outside Rei's door, which had been given a shiny, ruby like luster under the light of the moon.

********

Rei let loose a small sigh of relief as he slid into his chambers, closing and locking the door behind him. _Well, at least I've escaped the others' questions_, he thought to himself as he limped over to his closet. _Well, at least for now, anyway._

When Rei made it to the closet, he reached up with his good arm to grab the medium-sized box that lay on the top shelf, ignoring the screams of protest from his back and ribs. When finally grabbed hold of the box and managed to lift it off the shelf, he made his way over to his bed with it, laying the box down on the bed and carefully sitting down next to it.

Rei opened the box, eyes scanning the contents until he found what he needed. The human first aide kit. All the angels in heaven had them, just in case they were ever injured and unable to be healed right away. As a Saint Beast, Rei had never needed them, because whenever any of them got injured in some way, Yuda would just heal them with his powers, as always. However this time, that wasn't an option for Rei. Besides, he wasn't even sure Yuda's powers would work on his wounds. They had been inflicted by an angelic weapon, and Yuda had never healed an injury like that before. He never had a need to.

After Rei had finally managed to peel his torn, bloody clothes away from his body and shove them under his bed, he took small cloth from the bowl of water he used to wash his face every morning, and began washing the dried blood and dirt off of his body. It was a long and painful process, and he couldn't get all the blood off his back, but he managed to get the worst of the filth off his body and hair.

Next came the part that Re had been dreading the most: removing the metal star from where it still lay imbedded in his ribs. He grabbed another, dry cloth from beside the wash bowl, rolled it up and placed it between his teeth, both to prevent him from biting down on his tongue or lip and to muffle and screams he might make. Then, grabbing hold of the two points that weren't buried in his body, Rei quickly and mercilessly yanked the metal star out of his ribs.

Pain exploded all throughout his ribs, so intense that Rei saw stars and blacked out for a moment. Thankfully, though, his impromptu gag had worked. No one had heard him scream.

Rei set the newly freed, bloody metal star on the table next to his bed and quickly held some gauze over the gaping wound in his ribs, which was now bleeding freely, and wrapped some bandages around his waist to keep the gauze in place. Next, he splinted his ankle and wrapped some bandages around that as well.

After that he moved on to bandaging his less serious cuts and bruises. He knew that the laceration on his shoulder was very deep, but angels healed more quickly than humans, so he hoped it would heal within a week or so.

The only problem he had was his inability to treat his back. He knew the wounds there were very deep, some of them so deep that they almost hit bone, but there was nothing he could do to treat them without help, and that was definitely out of the question. _Oh well, at least they've stopped bleeding,_ Rei thought to himself as he gathered the medical supplies back into the box, _I'll just leave them alone._

After Rei had put the box back in the closet, he hobbled back over to his bed and lay on his left side. Rei knew he should try to figure out how to answer all the questions the other Saint Beasts would undoubtedly ask him tomorrow, but he was too exhausted from pain and fatigue to really care.

********

**Ok, for those of you out there who are waiting for the big lovey-dovey comfort scene between Ruka and Rei, please do not kill me yet, for it is coming. It will probably be in the next chapter, but that's not a definite. I should have the next chapter out by Friday (hopefully). **

**And now it's time for the review jumkie to beg for her fix....REVIEW!!! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!! I NEED THEM!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH REVIEW WITHDRAW!!! FEED THE JUNKIE!!**

**Ok...now that that scary spaz moment is out of the way...see you next time!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	7. Explanation

**OMG!! It's another chapter!! I actually got it done early!! This is a very rare and momentous occasion that shall go down in history!!...Ok, not really, but still, it's a big deal! Anyway, I will shut up now so all of you can (hopefully) enjoy this new chapter of "Worth"! Oh, and if you enjoy it, or even if you don't, please give me reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? It's depressing!...*sighs* fine...I do not own the bishies, blah blah blah, don't sue me, blah blah. There, you happy? Cause I'm not *cries* T.T**

********

The next morning, the Saint Beasts had all gathered in the garden as usual to have breakfast together. All except one.

"Has Rei still not come out of his room at all?" Shin asked worriedly.

Ruka sighed and shook his head. "No. I didn't even go knock on his door this morning. I thought he could use some rest."

"What's up with Rei, anyway?" Gai asked, his mouth full of food. "I mean, no errand of his could have taken nine hours yesterday, and when he came back, he seemed so..." Gai trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"I understand what you mean, Gai," Yuda said, swirling his wine around in his glass. "Rei seemed...different when he returned last night. He was not his usual self."

Ruka listened to their conversation while staring at the food on his plate, having no appetite of his own. He could not help but remember all the feelings he had gotten from Rei when he had touched him last night. Yes, Rei had certainly been different from his usual self last night, and that scared Ruka much more than he cared to admit.

"Oi! Kira! Maya!" Gai's shouting startled Ruka from his thoughts. He looked up and saw that Kira and Maya were indeed walking down the path wound through the gardens towards them, though something seemed off about the way they were walking...

Gai ran up ahead of the other Saint Beasts to meet them, excited by the unexpected visit. However, when he was only a few feet away from them, he stopped, a confused look on his face.

"Maya, what's wrong? Why are you leaning on Kira like that?" Gai asked, confusion with more than a hint of concern coloring his tone.

As the other Saint Beasts approached them, Maya smiled, albeit a bit weakly. "I hurt my leg yesterday, Gai. Don't worry! It's not serious!"

Yuda looked at him, concerned by how pale he was, "Come inside and let me take a look at it. I'll heal it for you."

Maya grimaced, not really wanting Yuda to see his wound, but nonetheless followed the other Saint Beasts back to Heaven's Palace. If Yuda saw the wound, he'd ask questions, and Maya wasn't sure just how much Rei had told them about yesterday.

Maya knew that Rei's injuries yesterday had been his fault, no matter how much the purple haired angel insisted it wasn't. And to top it all off, he and Kira had left Rei behind! Maya didn't want the other Saint Beasts to hate him, which is why he had not wanted to come back to Heaven's Palace in the first place! But in the end, his desire to make sure Rei was ok outweighed his fear.

When they got to one of the many unused bed chambers in Heaven's Palace, Kira gently removed Maya's arm from his shoulder and helped him lie on his stomach on the bed. He looked up at Yuda and motioned towards the bloody patch of bandages on his left thigh.

Yuda bent down and carefully removed the bandages. His gasp of surprise and horror was quickly followed by similar reactions from the other Saint Beasts when the wound was exposed. Deeply buried in the small angel's leg was what looked like a metal star, though they couldn't be sure as most of its shape was buried in Maya's flesh.

After a few more minutes of stunned silence, Yuda snapped himself back into reality and began lightly touching and examining the wound with experienced hands.

"Maya, I have to remove the star in order to heal the wound, and there will be a lot of pain, but please, try not to move." Yuda said slowly.

Maya nodded, closing his eyes and preparing himself. Gai sat down beside his head on the bed and took his hand. "Maya, if it hurts too much, just squeeze my hand really hard, ok?" said Gai, sounding like a scared little child. Maya smiled up at him, grateful for his presence.

"Ready?" Yuda asked. Maya nodded. Yuda gripped the star tightly in both hands, and in one fluid motion, jerked the weapon out of Maya's leg.

Maya couldn't hold back the blood-curdling scream that escaped his lips when Yuda pulled the star out. He squeezed Gai's hand with enough force that he probably hurt the blonde angel, but Gai didn't say anything and just gave Maya's hand a comforting squeeze right back.

As soon as the star was out, Yuda softly kissed the bleeding wound, feeling it slowly close up beneath his lips. As soon as he felt the wound heal completely, Yuda sat up, wiping some of Maya's blood from his lips.

"Maya, are you alright?" Kira asked, kneeling on the floor next to his brother's head. The concern in his voice nearly bordered on panic.

Maya was was panting heavily and his face was pale and was covered in the sheen of sweat, but he still managed to turn around so he was lying on his back and sat up, propping himself up against the headboard. He gave his brother a weak smile. "Yes, Kira-nii-san...I'm fine."

"Kira. Maya." Gou said sternly, walking forward to stand next to Yuda at the foot of the bed. "I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Yeah, Maya," Gai put in, all traces of fear gone from his voice and replaced by a fierce protectiveness, "What happened to you? Did someone bully you again?"

Maya winced, not wanting to answer, but knew he had to. Fortunately for him, however, Kira answered for him. "Maya was hurt during the...incident yesterday."

The Saint Beasts all looked at each other in confusion. "Incident? What incident are you referring to?" Shin inquired curiously.

Now it was Kira and Maya's turn to look at one another in confusion. "Didn't Rei tell you anything about what happened yesterday?" Kira asked irritably.

Ruka's snapped to attention at the mention of Rei. Speaking up for the first time, he asked, "Rei? What does Rei have to do with any of this?"

Realization dawned on both Kira and Maya, and they both wore identical looks of dread. "He really didn't tell you anything, did he?" Kira asked softly.

"Tell us anything about what?" Ruka snapped, his patience wearing thin. Did Kira and Maya know the reason Rei came home so late last night? Or why he was acting so strangely? Ruka felt his anticipation growing along with his sense of dread. He had a bad feeling that whatever Kira and Maya had to tell them, he wasn't going to like it.

Kira heaved a sigh, knowing that he'd have to tell them everything now. "Yesterday, when Maya and I were getting ready to return to Earth, we were ambushed by a gang of middle-rank angels." Kira felt his fists clench in anger at the memory. "We thought it was just going to be some of the usual harassment, some cruel taunts, and then they'd leave us alone..." Kira paused, taking a deep breath before he continued. "But we were wrong. They all out attacked us, some just using hand-to-hand combat techniques, others used weapons, and some of them..." Kira paused again, too angry to continue.

Maya finished his brother's statement. "Some of them used their angelic powers against us," he said softly.

Shin gasped, is eyes widening in shock; Gai looked surprised and visibly shaken; and Yuda, Gou, and Ruka all wore identical masks of horror and anger.

Yuda was the first to recover from his shock, his voice ice cold as he spoke, "Using one's powers on a fellow angel...it's just too terrible. How? How could they?" Yuda's whole frame shook with anger, and he was visibly fighting for control. When he regained his composure, he looked over at Kira and Maya. "Did you recognize any of them? Do you know any of there names?"

Kira and Maya both just shook their heads. "No, we didn't recognize any of them. Although..." Maya paused, thinking back, "Rei-san seemed to know the leader, I think he called him...Stheno? Yes, I think that was it," Maya looked over to Kira for confirmation.

Kira nodded, "Yes, that was what Rei called him, right after he..." Kira trailed off, hesitant to continue.

"Right after he...what? What happened? And how does Rei fit into all this?" Ruka asked quickly, his agitation growing.

Kira hesitated again before continuing, "Well, Stheno and his gang had separated Maya and me, and one of them tackled me to the ground. Maya tried to get to me to help, but Stheno..." Kira was once again shaking in anger, and he couldn't continue.

Maya again picked up where his brother had left off, though his voice was barely above a whisper. "Stheno used his angelic powers over plants to...to create whip...it was made out of vines and...and covered in sharp, curved thorns..."

The others could see that Maya was starting to become hysterical, and tried to calm him. "Maya! Maya, calm down!" Yuda said, sitting in front of him on the bed and pulling the child-like angel into his arms. "It's alright. You're safe now."

"No! No, it's not alright!" Maya practically shouted, trying to shove Yuda away. "It was my fault! It was supposed to be me! Stheno was aiming for me! And Rei-san...Rei-san..." Maya broke off, sobs racking his small body as he allowed Yuda to pull him back against his chest.

"Kira, what happened to Rei?" Yuda asked, voicing the question that Ruka both wanted and dreaded to know the answer to. He wanted to know what had happened to his beautiful, fragile angel, but after hearing what Maya just said...he knew the answer would be anything but good.

Kira looked away from the Saint Beasts, unwilling to meet any of their gazes. "Rei took the blow from Stheno's whip that was meant for Maya," he paused, then said softly, more to himself than anyone else, "He didn't even cry out, even though the pain must have been excruciating...and his back..." Kira trailed off, trying not to remember how torn apart Rei's back had looked.

Kira shook his head to bring himself back to the present before he continued. "Despite his injury, Rei managed to fly both Maya and me out of there. We thought we were home free, but one of those angels...had those metal stars." Kira gestured to the bloody weapon on the bedside table, "I don't know how many times Rei was hit, but I do know one of them was buried fairly deep in his ribs. Soon after Maya got hit, Rei was hit again and we started to fall towards the trees. Rei managed to slow our descent at the last minute, but we still hit the trees pretty fast. Maya and I got away with only a few bruises, but Rei...Rei's ankle was broken."

Kira paused, and then finally looked up at the others. "We knew Stheno and the others with him would hear where we had crashed. I grabbed Maya and tried to help Rei too, but...but he wouldn't let me. He knew he couldn't walk without help and he also knew that Maya couldn't either, so...he told us to leave him behind."

There was a long silence before Ruka spoke, "And you did? You just left him there?" His voice was practically dead, devoid of all emotion. And it was more terrifying than any amount of anger.

Ruka strode over to Kira and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yanking him to his feet. "He was injured and completely defenseless, and you just left him there? How? How could you do that? You already knew what Stheno was capable of, so how could you leave him!?"

"You think I wanted to leave him?!" Kira shouted, yanking himself out of Ruka's grip and shoving him away. "You think I don't regret leaving him!? I had no choice! I tried to get him to come, but he wouldn't! He knew we wouldn't get away if he came too!" Kira's anger started to cool, and he looked away from Ruka, saying softly to himself, "Dammit, Rei! You're too noble for your own damn good."

"Why didn't you come get us? Why didn't you come to us immediately!?" Ruka shouted, his anger now clearly showing through his voice.

Kira looked at him, confused. "But, Rei said you guys left on a mission shortly after Maya and I left. He said no one was at Heaven's Palace."

********

**And we have still another cliffhanger. Well, a mini one anyway. Man, my sadistic streak has been working over time. Anyway, I know that there still hasn't been any Ruka/Rei lovey-dovey comfort moments, but there definitely will be some in the next chapter!! In other words, don't kill me yet!!!! There is a method to my madness (well, not usually, but this time there is, I swear!)**

**Much to my surprise, I seem to have gained a little dignity since yesterday, so I won't beg you for reviews, however, I will say this: Those of you that are really looking forward to the next chapter should review, because the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write. So in conclusion...REVIEW!!!!**

**Adios!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	8. Truth

**Ok, peoples, this is not what ya'll are waiting for, but please, don't stick any pins in the Neko-chan voodoo doll just yet. This is merely something to tide you over until the next chapter, which trust me, definitely will have the Ruka/Rei love your looking for. **

**Originally, I was going to have this chapter and the next chapter all together in one big chapter, but it was getting too long and I wanted to make sure I gave you guys _something_ today. So please, try to enjoy the newest chapter of "Worth"!**

**Warning: There are some rather graphic descriptions of injuries in this chapter, so no like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Not doing this again. It's too depressing! We all know I don't own the bishies (much as I wish I did T.T) so must we continue to rub my face in it?? Really??? **

********

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until finally, Shin spoke up. "Kira," he said slowly, almost carefully, as if he was still trying to process the situation, "We haven't been on a mission in three months. Rei knew we were all here yesterday."

"W-What?" Maya said in confusion, having recovered from his earlier hysterics. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Rei-san..."

Ruka had stopped listening and just stood there, not saying a word. Then, without any warning, he turned around and strode purposefully from the room.

Ruka could hear Yuda and the other calling after him, and then following him, but he didn't respond. His mind was spinning. He had no idea what to make of all this new information, so he decided to go directly to the source.

Rei.

Ruka came to a stop in front of Rei's door and pounded on it with his fist. "Rei! Rei, I know you're in there! We need to talk! Please open the door! Rei!"

Ruka continued banging on Rei's door until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yuda and everyone else standing behind him, all of them staring horror struck at the area around his feet.

"Ruka..." Yuda said, shakily, "Look at where you're standing."

Ruka, confused, looked down at his feet, and froze.

The area of floor around Rei's door, the area Ruka himself was standing on, was stained a dark crimson color that could only be one thing. Dried blood.

Seeing that, Ruka decided to abandon his previous attempts at knocking. Instead, he gained entrance to Rei's chambers through a more...direct approach. He kicked down the door.

********

Rei probably would have jumped over a foot in the air at the sound of his door being kicked down, had he not had a broken ankle. As it was, Rei was fairly certain that it would take his heart a very long time to slow down and regain its normal rhythm.

Of course Rei had heard Ruka's frantic pounding on his door, but he thought that if he ignored him long enough, the silver haired angel would eventually give up. He had definitely _not_ expected Ruka to kick in his door, nor had he expected to see not only the other Saint Beasts standing in his doorway, but Kira and Maya as well.

Rei felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of Kira and Maya. If they were there then that meant...everyone knew.

They knew why Rei wasn't acting like himself. They knew why he had come home so late. They knew he hadn't even been able to defend himself. They knew what a worthless angel he was. They knew.

Ruka knew.

********

Ruka couldn't move. He couldn't blink. He could barely even breathe. All he could do was stare at Rei. His Rei. His beautiful angel, whose face was covered in dark purple bruises. It took everything he had to suppress the murderous rage the sight of those bruises called up in him. There would be time for that later. After he'd talked to Rei.

********

Yuda, noticing that Ruka was dangerously close to losing his composure, shifted his position so that he was standing in front of Ruka, though still not entering the room. "Rei..." he called softly.

Hearing the sound of his name being called seemed to bring Rei out of his horrified stupor. He flinched away from the people standing in his doorway and took a couple of hasty steps back, wincing as he accidentally put weight on his injured ankle. "S-Stay away..."

Yuda stopped, surprised and confused by Rei's terrified reaction. Seeing that Yuda was not going to continue, Gou stepped out in front of him, entering the room.

"Rei," Gou said in a placating tone, "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what hap—,"

Gou felt a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. He turned and saw it was Ruka, who shook his head slowly. They would eventually have to get Rei to talk about what happened yesterday, but right then their first priority had to be caring for Rei's injuries. Besides, forcing Rei to talk when he was clearly already scared would only succeed in upsetting the delicate angel further, which could cause him to further aggravate his already serious injuries.

"Rei," Ruka said soothingly, taking a few steps toward the shaking angel, "You don't have to talk about anything right now. However, why not let Yuda heal your wounds? That must cause you quite a bit of pain."

Rei relaxed a little at the sound of Ruka's voice. No matter how horrified he was by the other angel's presence, it did not lessen the effect Ruka's voice had on him.

Slowly and cautiously, Ruka walked over to Rei and guided him over to sit on the bed, careful not to touch him so he did not unintentionally hurt or further terrify the still-shaking angel.

When he had Rei comfortably seated on the bed, Ruka motioned for Yuda and the others enter the room. They all slowly cross the threshold into the chamber, but all but Yuda stayed close to the doorway, not wanting to get too close all at once, lest they frighten Rei again.

Yuda slowly approached and sat on the bed by Rei's feet. His gaze met Rei's and, in a gentle tone, he said, "Rei, I'm going to heal your injuries now, but I don't know where all of them are, so when I finish, you need to tell me if I missed any, alright?"

Rei nodded calmly, most of his earlier panic having already dissipated. "Yes, Yuda. Thank you," he said in a relatively steady voice.

Despite how calm his answer had been, it took everything Rei had not to fly into a panic when he felt Yuda's lips gently brush against his injured ankle. He couldn't help but remember the last pair of lips that had touched his skin. The lips that had disgusted and repelled him, and had laughed at his feeble attempts to escape.

_No_, Rei thought to himself. _This is not Stheno. This is Yuda. Yuda's lips are healing me, not hurting me. Yuda would not hurt me. And Ruka's here. He would never let anyone hurt me._ Rei both smiled and cringed internally at the thought. While he was still could not look Ruka in the eye because of his shame, Rei knew that he would not be able to handle this without the other angel's presence.

Yuda healed Rei's broken ankle, as well as other various cuts and bruises on the smaller angel's legs and arms, before sitting up and looking Rei in the eye again. "Rei," he said, his tone still careful and gentle, "I need to heal the wounds to your ribs. Will you open your robe for me?"

Rei stiffened a moment, then nodded. He was wearing simple long-sleeved, lavender satin robe with a single tie at the waist and reached down to his ankles. He could not wear his usual angel robes because of the wounds to his back and ribs, but this was loose and the material felt good against his bruised skin.

Slowly, Rei undid the knot at his waist and opened the right side of his robe, careful to keep himself covered while still giving Yuda access to the wound.

********

Ruka had to stifle a gasp when Yuda removed the bandages over the wound to Rei's ribs. Not only was there a deep stab wound where the metal star had previously been, but the entire right side of Rei's rib cage was covered in bruises ranging in color from deep purple to almost black. And, judging by the way Rei let out a strangled cry as soon as Yuda's lips touched his side, his ribs were not just bruised, but broken as well.

Ruka's murderous rage from earlier came back two-fold, but again, he quickly suppressed it. Revenge could wait. Rei could not.

********

When Yuda had finished healing his injured ribs, Rei closed his robe and let out a small sigh of relief. He then tried to get up off the bed, but let out a wince of pain. He'd forgotten about the wounds to his back.

Yuda looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, then realization dawned on his face. "Rei, you still have a wound on your back, don't you? Slide your robe off your shoulders, and I'll see what I can do about it."

Rei hesitated, his earlier panic starting to rise to the surface. He didn't want the others to see what Stheno had done to his back...what Rei had been to weak to stop him from doing. While Kira and Maya may have been present for the first blow he'd received, they had not seen the others, nor had anyone else, and Rei had wanted to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, Rei knew he had to let Yuda look at them. Even if Yuda couldn't completely heal them, at least he could bandage them, which was more than Rei could do on his own. Carefully, Rei pulled his long purple hair over his shoulder and slipped the silky fabric of his robe off his slim shoulders, letting it pool around his elbows.

********

This time Ruka could not fully suppress the strangled cry that escaped his lips when he saw Rei's back. Raw, jagged whiplash marks criss-crossed all across the pearly skin of Rei's slim back, some of them so deep Ruka thought they must have hit bone. Others didn't even look like whiplashes, just bloody expanses where the skin had been ripped away.

Ruka turned his head away, unable to bear the sight. The thought of his beautiful, innocent angel, going through so much agony without Ruka being there to protect him was enough to bring physical pain to the silver haired angel's heart. It also filled him with immeasurable, almost unbearable guilt.

********

Rei heard several gasps and stifled cries come from the angels behind him as the wounds on his back were revealed. Even Yuda was horrified by the sheer brutality of the marks scoring the petite angel's back, but he quickly shook away his feelings and pressed his lips against one of the gashes.

But nothing happened.

Much as Yuda tried, his healing powers had no effect on the whiplashes. He sighed, "I was afraid of this. Because the marks on your back were made through the use of angelic powers, my healing has no effect on them," He got up and walked over to the closet wearing Rei kept his medical supplies. "I'll just have to make do with bandaging them by hand. I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei just stared straight ahead, not even looking back at Yuda as he spoke. "Please, don't trouble yourself over it, Yuda," he said softly. "I knew there was a chance you would not be able to heal them from the start. It's fine," _It's what I deserve _is what went unsaid, but all the same, Rei knew it to be true. After all, he had let this happen, so it was only fitting that he have the scars as a permanent reminder of what a worthless angel he was.

As Yuda cleaned and bandaged his wounds, Rei stole a glance up at Ruka. What he saw broke what little of heart that still remained intact. Ruka had his back turned to him, looking completely away.

_********_

**Ok, like I said, I know this isn't what you were looking for, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter is almost done, so I should have it out sometime tonight, at the latest tomorrow morning.**

**Until next time!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	9. Comfort

**Well, here it is! The promised lovey-dovey comfort scene between Ruka and Rei! Well, part of it anyway. I will hopefully have the next part up today as well, but I wanted to make sure I at least got this part up quickly! Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to ecl1ps3, who has been so kind in sending me so much encouragement and praise! Thank you so much! You rock!!**

**And now, on with the fic!**

**Warning: There are some semi-romantic moments between two men in this chapter. Don't like...well, then you probably shouldn't be in the Saint Beast category in the first place!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own the bishies. *cries***

_********_

_He won't even look at me_, Rei thought, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. _He's so disgusted with me he can't even look at me. And I can't even say I blame him. Those scars make must make me hideous, and knowing that I got them because of my own ineptitude as an angel must make me even more so._

When Yuda had finished bandaging his back, Rei pulled his robe back over his shoulders, wincing as the motion caused him some pain, but not nearly as much as before. As he was finishing adjusting his robe, Rei felt a small, trembling hand rest lightly on his shoulder.

Rei turned to see Maya standing in front of his bed, his eyes shining with tears that he refused to let fall. "Rei-san," the child-like angel said softly, his trembling starting to increase, "What happened? What did they do after...after we left? What did S-Stheno...?"

Rei couldn't look Maya in the eye, so he kept his head down, staring at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. With each question, he grew more and more tense, and more and more panicked. No, Rei wouldn't tell them. He couldn't. What would they say if he told them he used his powers against another angel? What would they do when they found out he was no better than Stheno? And Ruka...he was already disgusted with Rei. What would he do when he found out, not only about what Rei had done, but what Stheno had almost...no, Ruka couldn't find out. If he did, he'd never want Rei near him again. And Rei didn't think he could bear that.

Rei jumped when he felt another, steadier hand lay on his shoulder, and only then did he realize he had been shaking as well. He looked up to see Shin's kind face above his, the blue-haired angel's usually smiling mouth turned down in a worried frown. "Rei, you know you can tell us what happened. Not only are we your fellow Saint Beasts, we're your friends."

Rei groaned internally, refusing to meet Shin's gaze. The other angel didn't understand at all. It was _because_ the others were his friends that he couldn't tell them what happened. If he did, not only would they no longer be his friends, they'd probably shun him altogether.

Rei tried to shoot a pleading look in Ruka's direction, asking him for help. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was Ruka being there to bail him out of uncomfortable situations with the other Saint Beasts.

But Ruka didn't see Rei's pleading, almost desperate look, for he still had his face turned away from the wounded angel.

That was it. Rei just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the concerned looks, the questions, the comforting touches... and Ruka. He couldn't deal with the fact that Ruka, his best friend, his one and only, his...everything, couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. And it was all his own fault. Rei just couldn't deal with that.

Without saying a word, Rei stood up and ran over to the balcony attached to his room, ignoring the pain in his back. He heard alarmed cries from the others as they realized what he planned to do, but they were too late to stop him. Reaching the edge of the balcony, Rei gracefully pulled himself up over the railing, and soundlessly jumped off.

********

Ruka's head snapped up at the sound of the others shouting for Rei. The silver haired angel turned just in time to see his graceful, delicate angel jump off the edge of his third story balcony.

Ruka felt his heart stop. Even though he ran as fast as he could over to the edge of the balcony, it felt like it took him hours to reach. When he finally did reach the edge, he arrived just in time to see Rei snap out his wings and soar gracefully into the air, albeit a little more unsteadily than usual.

Ruka wasted no time in launching himself into the air and flying after Rei. He hadn't chased ofter his beautiful angel the last time he'd run off, and look what happened. Ruka'd be damned if he ever let something like that happen again.

********

Rei's back screamed in protest when he snapped his wings out, but Rei was too far gone to care. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Away from Heaven's Palace, away from his friends, and away from Ruka. Especially Ruka.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Rei had much of a choice when it came to that last subject, for only a few minutes after Rei himself had taken off, he heard the sound of wings gently flapping behind him. Sure enough, when Rei looked over his shoulder, there was Ruka, following him.

Rei knew he had no chance of out-flying Ruka when he was completely healthy, let alone when he was seriously injured. Still that didn't stop him from trying.

Rei flew as fast and as hard as he could, pushing his injured body well past its limits, but it had no effect. Ruka was still gaining on him very quickly, and the only thing Rei succeeded in doing was further tiring his body.

Unfortunately, the more tired Rei became, the more acutely aware he was of the intense burning on his back. And the more aware of the pain he became, the less he was able to concentrate on flying, so he was gradually beginning to lose altitude.

Rei finally gave in to the fact that he would never escape from Ruka in the air, however, he might be able to get away on the ground.

Rei descended towards a thick grove of trees, hoping to lose Ruka in the foliage. When he landed he hit the ground running, still desperate to put as much distance between himself and his pursuer as possible.

Honestly, Rei had never even imagined he'd be in a situation like this. Ruka was always the person he ran _to_, not from. He'd never had a reason to run from Ruka before, and Rei hated the fact that it was his own weakness that forced him to do so now.

Suddenly, Rei felt a hand grab hold of his thin wrist and grip it tightly, effectively halting his near-frantic escape. Rei knew who it was, but he still refused to turn around and look him in the face. "Ruka, please let go," he mumbled softly, trying futilely to tug his wrist from the other angel's grasp.

"No," came a firm reply, the voice laced with so much anger that Rei turned to look at him in shock. Ruka had never spoken to him in that tone before. "I'm never letting you go. Not ever again," as he said this Ruka tugged gently on Rei's wrist, pulling the smaller angel closer to his body. "Now please Rei, talk to me. You've never kept anything from me before, and you're even going so far as to block your thoughts from me. Why?" The anger in Ruka's voice now held a twinge of desperation.

Rei couldn't take it anymore. He felt the tears he had been working so hard to suppress begin to slide down his cheeks. "Please Ruka. Please just stop," Rei looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet the other angel's crimson eyes. He didn't want to see the disgust and condemnation that must have been filling them. "I know you must...must think I'm worthless as an angel after all that's happened, so please, don't make the wounds even deeper by acting like you care."

Ruka was stunned into silence for a few seconds. Finally, he was able to find his voice again. "Rei, how could you even think that? How could I ever—,"

"Because you wouldn't even look at me!" Rei practically shouted, finally looking Ruka in the face, though he still avoided eye contact. "When Yuda was treating the injuries on my back, you wouldn't even look at me! You couldn't even bear the sight of me! And really, who could fault you for it? After all, my body will always bear those disgusting scars. A fitting reminder as to how worthless an angel I've become."

"And..." Rei paused, not wanting to continued. There was no point in keeping this from Ruka any longer, since the other angel already thought him repulsive. "I-I used...I used my powers. I used my powers against other angels, Ruka! I'm so useless that I couldn't even fight them off on my own! I wielded my powers as a Saint Beast against another angel, and that makes me no better than Stheno."

Ruka's shock at Rei's outburst quickly dissipated into sorrow and guilt. He released the smaller angel's wrist and, ever mindful of Rei's wounds, gently put his arms around the sobbing angel's slender waist and pulled him against his chest.

Rei froze, a slight blush tinting his porcelain face. How could Ruka still stand to touch him like this? Wasn't he repulsed by him? Didn't he hate him for being so weak? Rei was very confused.

Ruka sighed, burying his face in Rei's long, silken hair. "Rei, how could someone as beautiful as you ever disgust me? How could that even be possible?"

Rei pulled away, more confused than ever, and finally looked Ruka in the eye. Much to his shock, Rei could find no hatred or disgust in those beautiful crimson eyes. All he could see was kindness, caring, and the gentle love that he had become so accustomed to seeing in Ruka's eyes, but that Rei thought he would never see again. "Then...why did you...?"

Ruka sighed, guilt very prominent in his voice as he explained, "Rei, I was never disgusted by your wounds, not in the least. I turned away because of my own weakness. I just...I couldn't stand the thought of you going through so much pain alone, without me being there to protect you. It was much more than I could handle."

Rei was still confused. "But...but I used my powers against another angel! How can you not hate me for doing such a thing?"

Ruka brought a hand up and cupped Rei's cheek, wiping away some of the stray tears that still lingered on his face. "Rei, I could never, _ever_ hate you. No matter what happens, I will never hate you. And especially not now. You were defending yourself. You were seriously outnumbered, not to mention gravely injured. There was no way for you to get out of that situation alive without the use of your powers. What you did and what Stheno did are two very different things, and there is no way to even compare that wretch to you."

Rei could hardly believe what was happening. Ruka...didn't hate him? Wasn't disgusted by him? On the contrary, Ruka actually still...cared for him? But how was that even possible? After everything that had happened...

"Rei," Ruka said softly, bringing Rei out of his confused, yet happy, daze, "What is this mark on your neck?"

********

**Oh yes! Another cliffhanger (Consider this payback for the one in your story, fairy666tale! Mwahahaha! ^_~ just kidding!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and like I said, I should have the next chapter up today as well. In the mean time though...REVIEW!!!!**

**Ta ta for now!**

**~Neko-chan~**


	10. Love

**Ok peoples, here it is! The incredibly sweet, lovey-dovey Rei/Ruka moment! XD I really hope you all like it, and please be sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, I have a question for all of you at the end of this, so please read the author's note at the end! Thank you, and now...on with the fic!!!**

**Warning: There is quite a bit of bishie x bishie romance in this chapter (though no lemon. Sorry, but I can't write them) so no like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own the bishies...*falls into depression***

********

Rei immediately froze, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks, and he recalled with full force what Stheno had tried to do to him. He quickly pushed Ruka away and turned his back to him, once again too ashamed to look the other angel in the eye. Even if Ruka wasn't disgusted by his scars or his weakness, he would most certainly be repulsed when he found out what Rei had almost let Stheno...Rei wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop his shaking.

"Rei?" Ruka said worriedly, taking a cautious step toward the trembling angel. "Rei, what is it? Did I say something that upset you?" Ruka took another step toward the delicate angel, reaching out to put a hand on his slim shoulder.

Rei could feel Ruka coming closer to him, and swiftly turned around and backed further away before the other angel could touch him. Terror colored his voice as he said, "D-Don't touch me, Ruka! I c-can't seem to get my barrier up, s-so if you touch me, you'll see...you'll see..." Rei couldn't continue and broke off, trembling even more fiercely and burying his face in his hands, sobbing.

Ruka felt his heart break at the sight of his beautiful, heavenly angel in so much pain. Cautiously, so as not to frighten the sobbing angel again, Ruka walked over to him, stopping when their bodies were only inches apart, but still not touching him. "Rei," he said softly, "I don't know what is causing you this much pain, but please, let me see it. I don't want you to what you be in pain ever again. Not if there's something I can do to alleviate it."

"B-But," Rei sobbed, his voice muffled by his hands, "But if you see it, you'll hate me for sure! You'll never want to touch me again!"

Ruka shook his head, "Rei, didn't I tell you earlier? No matter what happens, I will never hate you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. You are so immeasurably precious to me, and there is nothing in heaven, on Earth, or in hell that could ever change that."

Rei slowly dropped his hands away from his face. He didn't say anything, or even look up at Ruka, but he timidly nodded his head, which Ruka took as a consent.

Carefully, almost tenderly, Ruka took one of Rei's delicate hands in both of his.

********

As soon as his skin touched Rei's, Ruka was once again assaulted with a barrage of feelings and memories from the smaller angel, but this time, instead of being a jumbled mess, they were all centered around one being.

Stheno.

Ruka had known that Stheno was was a despicable, malevolent, pathetic excuse for an angel. After all, an angel who would use his powers against another angel unprovoked was not worthy of being called an angel. But not even Ruka had suspected this.

Ruka felt his whole body, every fiber of his being, ignite with fury at the sight of that...creature touching his Rei. How dare that trash put his filthy hands on Rei's beautiful body! And just the thought of what might have happened to his pure, innocent angel had Rei not used his powers was enough to make Ruka want to vomit.

Ruka had originally been planning to hunt down Stheno and kill him himself, but no, death would not do for one such as him. It was far, far too easy. No, Ruka would make sure that Stheno suffered all the torments heaven, Earth, and hell had to offer. He would make Stheno grovel at his feet and beg and plead for death. And only then, if he was feeling merciful, would he kill the repulsive son of a bitch.

********

Rei was trembling terribly the entire time Ruka was reading his thoughts. He expected Ruka to snatch his hands away the minute he was finished, to tell Rei he was disgusting and filthy and that he never wanted to see him again. He expected to look into those beautiful crimson eyes and see nothing but anger and revulsion. But that was definitely not what Rei got.

"Rei," when Rei heard the soft voice calling his name, he braced himself and slowly looked up to meet Ruka's gaze. What he saw there sent shock waves throughout his entire body.

Oh, there was anger in Ruka's eyes alright. An anger so intense Rei thought he could see it burning in Ruka's crimson eyes. But somehow, Rei knew that anger was not aimed at him, but the tenderness and love that Rei saw in that gaze as well, that was his. All his.

Ruka brought the hand of Rei's that he was still holding up to his lips and kissed his palm, smiling slightly as he felt Rei shiver at the touch. Slowly he raised his gaze so that he was looking Rei in the eye and reached one hand out to cup the smaller angel's porcelain cheek. "Rei, what Stheno did to you only proves what a repulsive being he is, but it has no bearing on you or your worth as an angel. Nor does it effect how I feel about you in the least. I still want to gaze upon your beauty until my eyes lose their sight. And," Ruka said, using his grip on Rei's hand to pull the slender angel flush against his body, putting an arm lightly around his small waist, "I still want to touch as much of your beautiful body as I possibly can," he breathed into Rei's ear, causing the small angel to shiver again and blush a delicate pink.

"R-Ruka," Rei stuttered, turning his face away in embarrassment. Ruka just smiled at how cute his little angel was, and used his free hand to tilt Rei's face back towards him.

"Don't look away from me," Ruka said softly, slowly bringing his face down towards Rei's. "Please, don't ever look away from me again." And with that, he closed the space between them, brushing his lips softly against Rei's in a tender, but meaningful kiss.

Rei immediately responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Ruka's neck, and allowing his lips to mold themselves against Ruka's.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing one another as though one were a source of life for the other, not stopping until they were sure they would pass out for lack of oxygen. And even when they did stop, they didn't break apart, and instead held each other close, enjoying the comfort that the others warmth brought.

It was only when Ruka's hand brushed against a particularly deep wound on Rei's back and he winced that they remembered their current situation. "We should probably go back," Ruka said softly. "Yuda will be wanting to check on your wounds again, and you need to rest."

Rei sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right," but when he made a move to disentangle himself from Ruka's embrace, he found that the taller angel's arms would not budge. "Ruka..." He looked up and saw Ruka smiling impishly at him, and it made the smaller angel nervous. "Ruka what—?!"

Suddenly, Ruka swung Rei up into his arms, carrying him like a man would his bride. "Ruka?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking you home, of course," Ruka replied calmly, though the smile was still plastered on his face. "Don't even attempt to convince me that you can fly back to Heaven's Palace on your own. We both know that you'll only aggravate your wounds further by trying. So please, don't argue."

Rei blushed, ducking his head so Ruka wouldn't see. "Ruka..." he said softly.

Ruka looked down at him, preparing to take off, "Yes?"

Rei's blush darkened, "I-I love you," he said softly.

Ruka stopped what he was doing and looked down at the beautiful, blushing angel in his arms. _He really is too cute_, he thought to himself. "I love you too, Rei."

Rei looked up at Ruka with so much trusting love in his eyes that the older angel felt his heart skip a beat. Carefully cradling the precious package in his arms, he extended his glittering silver wings and gracefully took off into the sky.

********

**Ok ya'll, here's the scoop. For those of you who were confused, Stheno is not dead. Though Rei did use his ice powers on him, he did not use enough power to kill him. So my question for you is this. I have been thinking of doing a sequal to this story, in which, yes, Stheno will return (with other villains as well *laughs evilly*). However, I will leave it up to you whether I do or not. If you do not want a sequal, I will wrap up this story within one or two more chapters and be done with it. But I think you'll really like the sequal, if you decide you want me to write it. **

**It's all completely up to you guys. Please let me know of your opinion in a review, or you can even private message me if you want. Either way, I want to know what you think.**

**Good bye for now!**

**~Neko-chan~ **


	11. End?

**Ok everyone, this is it. The last chapter of "Worth"!! T.T But don't worry, there will be a sequel!!! And in it I will tie up any loose ends left over from this story. So, please enjoy the last chapter of "Worth"!**

**Warning: Talk of rape and some slightly romantic moments between two men. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer:...I STILL don't own the bishies...T_T**

********

From the safety of the dense shadows of the trees, a pair of cold, ice blue eyes watched the interaction between the two angels. The eyes narrowed in fury at every intimate touch between the two, and when they kissed...it took everything the owner of those eyes had not to give himself away.

Only when the two Saint Beasts finally took off did the watcher detach himself from the shadows, glaring after the retreating figures as they grew smaller and smaller. It infuriated him to know that the silver-haired angel, Ruka, would touch Rei's soft, lithe body the way he himself had been denied the opportunity to do. He had never liked it when one of his toys was taken away from him, and he liked it even less when it was taken by _someone_ else.

Stheno allowed himself a small smile. Well, this time, he would get what he desired, no matter who tried to stand in his way. Though it may take a while before his efforts were fruitful, with the help of a few new...allies, he had already taken steps to ensure that that beautiful angel would be his. He would get his toy back, and then...the real fun would begin.

********

Ruka sighed, leaning against the railing of the balcony and staring out into the black, diamond encrusted sky, the nearly full moon illuminating the landscape with a breathtaking, ethereal glow.

The sight, which was usually so soothing to him, did nothing to calm Ruka's frantic mind now. No matter what he did, Ruka could not banish the images of what his beautiful angel had gone through from his mind. And, no matter how many times the scenes replayed themselves in his head, Ruka still felt the same white hot fury that he'd felt earlier that day spread throughout his body.

Hearing a muffled sound from behind him, Ruka turned around and walked back into his chamber, quietly walking over to the small figure that lay asleep on his bed.

Rei was laying on his left side, one arm draped across his small waist while the other lay on his pillow up by his face. His long, shiny purple hair flowed out behind his body, though a few stands hung across his face, which was turned towards Ruka.

Ruka smiled lovingly as he brushed away those few errant strands. He could not believe how heart-breakingly beautiful his angel looked when he was asleep. While Rei was an amazing beauty when he was awake, to be sure, when he was asleep he practically radiated purity and innocence, and as he watched him lie there, dreaming peacefully, Ruka felt himself fall even more in love with this radiant creature in his bed.

Ruka bent down and placed a soft kiss on Rei's forehead before silently exiting the room. While he had been the one who had insisted Rei stay in his room that night, claiming that he didn't want to let the smaller angel out of his sight, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep when he was this keyed up. So instead, he decided to pay a visit to the library of Heaven's Palace. After all, Ruka needed to figure out just one would go about killing another angel, and how he could make the process as painful as possible.

As he was sitting at one of the many tables in the library, his head bent over a book on Human torture techniques, he became aware of someone's footsteps coming towards him. Not even bothering to look up from his book, he asked casually, "What are you doing up at this hour, Yuda?"

Yuda smiled, though tried to sound stern as he replied, "I could ask you the same question, Ruka. It is rare to find you awake at this hour, and even rarer to find you in the library. May I ask what has so absorbed your attention that it cannot wait until morning?"

Ruka looked up at Yuda, his face blank as he turned the cover of his book so that Yuda could read the title. Yuda's smile faltered, and he sighed. "Ruka, you can't do this."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to," Ruka said blandly, looking back down at his book.

Yuda sighed again. "Ruka, I know you're angry about what happened to Rei, but you can't—,"

"Angry?" Ruka said, once again looking up from his book. Though his tone was calm, Yuda could sense the fury burning below the surface. "You think I'm angry, Yuda?" Ruka closed his book and stood up, glaring at his best friend. "Because if that's what you're worried about, then rest assured, I'm not angry. I'm murderous."

Yuda actually felt a thrill of fear go down his spine at the look in his friend's eyes. "I know, Ruka. And it's alright to feel that way," Yuda said as he walked around the table and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But you can't act blindly upon those feelings. It will only lead you to do something you will later regret for the rest of your life."

Ruka stared down at the table, his fists clenched, and didn't respond. So Yuda continued, "I understand, Ruka. I know what you must be feeling now, but—,"

"Oh, do you?" Ruka snarled, his head snapping up to look at Yuda with a burning glare. "Do you really? How? How could you possibly know what I'm feeling right now, Yuda? You can't possibly know!"

Ruka trailed off for a minute, seeming to regain control of himself, before he said softly, "Yuda, just imagine if it were Shin. If Shin were the one who came home bloody and broken. If Shin were the one who had those terrible lashes on his back. And if you were the one who had to live with the knowledge that you hadn't been there to protect him."

Yuda couldn't help but cringe at the scenario Ruka had painted for him. Yuda couldn't even imagine what he would be feeling if Shin had been the one to go through what Rei had, but he couldn't help feeling there was something more to the situation than Ruka was telling him. "Ruka, what aren't you telling me? What else happened to Rei?"

Ruka flinched, hating how perceptive his best friend could be sometimes. He hadn't told any of the other Saint Beasts about what Rei had told him, about what Stheno had tried to do, and he'd had no intention of doing so, but now it appeared that he had little choice.

"Yuda," Ruka began softly, trying not to let his voice shake in fury. "Do you know what the crime of...rape is?"

Yuda seemed caught off guard by the question, but he quickly recovered and answered. "Yes, it's when one person, normally a male, forces another person to..." Yuda trailed off, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what Ruka's question meant. "You don't mean...please tell me...Stheno didn't..."

"No, but he came close...very close. If Rei hadn't gotten up the strength to use his powers at the last minute, he would have," Ruka replied, not even trying to conceal the angry tremor in his voice this time.

Yuda was silent for a while, processing what Ruka had just told him. Then he suddenly turned and walked over to a book shelf behind Ruka, quickly scanning the spines until he found the one he was looking for, and pulled it off the shelf.

Yuda walked back over to Ruka and held the book out to him. Ruka just looked up at his friend in confusion. "Human torture techniques won't work on angels, they'll heal too fast," Yuda said calmly. "This book contains torture methods used by demons. They'll be much more effective, and more painful."

Ruka smiled at his best friend, carefully taking the book from him. "Thank you, Yuda."

Yuda smiled back. "If you really want to thank me, let me help you kill the sorry bastard."

Ruka clapped a hand on his shoulder, his smile widening. "Nothing would make me happier, my friend."

********

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I promise I will get to work on the sequel straight away! So please, please give me reviews!!! PLEASE!!!! XD**

**Good Bye, my Lovelies!**

**~Neko-chan~**


End file.
